<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>babey by klesek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630668">babey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek'>klesek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, linked universe (fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), he a babey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>latest linked universe update? amazing. so here's some hyrule being babey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>babey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Well, now why don’t we have a little fun?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyrule felt the ground open under him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I just be a normal person? With a normal life? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyrule fell onto the ground, his vision a little blurry. He got to his feet and looked around. He wasn’t anywhere he recognized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was in a town, surrounded by tall, sand colored walls. He was about to walk around when four women surrounded him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fell back to the ground, four spears pointed right at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” One of the guards asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Hyrule panicked. “Uh… I’m Hy-Link? I don’t know where I am or what’s going on...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the women squinted, then smiled. “Well, let’s take you to the chief,” she said. All four of them put their spears away, and two of them walked away. The other two helped Hyrule up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They took him to a temple-like place, with pillars and a roof. There was a red carpet leading up to a throne where a girl sat. Another woman was standing next to the throne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We found this voe in the middle of the town, somehow,” One the the guards said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl in the throne stood up. “Who are you?” she asked. “And how did you get in here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyrule gulped. “I-I’m Link,” he answered nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter woman put her hands on her hips. “You’re not Link,” she said. “But you do look… familiar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyrule rubbed the back of his neck. “I... I mean, I am Link’s friend, and I’m also named Link...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go,” the girl waved the other guards off. “I can deal with the voe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.. I hate to interrupt, ma’am,” Hyrule said. “But what’s a voe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looked at him, seeming a little surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More frankly, are you a ma’am?” Hyrule asked. “I don’t mean to assume… The old man in the cave who gave me my sword said it’s rude to assume ‘cause not everyone feels how they look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard by the throne smiled and let out a short laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chief (Hyrule assumed from the guards’ words) smiled. “Yes, I’m a girl, my name is Riju” she said. “A voe is the Gerudo word for a boy,” she explained. After a short pause, she looked back at him. “You are a boy, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyrule smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “Also, uh… I have a question?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know anyone else called Link?” Hyrule asked. “You said I wasn’t Link…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riju thought for a moment. “Do you know of the Hylian Champion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Hyrule exclaimed. “This is Wild’s Hyrule!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riju looked at him quizzically. “Who?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Hyrule explained how the nine links had met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of his story, Riju smiled. “Link told me the same things,” she said. “He mentioned someone like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyrule smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Riju added. “And how did you get in the town?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyrule shrugged. “Got dropped in a portal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riju and Buliara, the guard by the throne, looked at Hyrule with the gaze all of the other Links had given him when he mentioned that a wasted Hyrule with monsters out for his blood was something he had passed off as ‘normal.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was being chased by something, then the ground opened up into a portal and dropped me in here,” Hyrule explained. “I don’t really know any more than that, either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well then,” Riju blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she grinned with the same grin Wild had given them right before he shield surfed off a mountain on purpose and just paraglided off as if nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna go seal-surfing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyrule was holding the reins to a sand seal, smiling while also being extremely nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, just hold on, steer it and let it pull you along!” Riju said, holding onto the reins of her seal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And before he knew it, they were off, riding through the sand. Hyrule could hear Riju laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sand flew into his face as the seal took off. Hyrule laughed as the wind blew his hair around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were nearing a sandy hill, but before they got there, they saw someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Wild, shield surfing on the sand and making a big entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Riju!” he called, stopping and picking up his shield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riju stopped too, her sand seal sliding to a halt, and she then helped Hyrule stop his seal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Link!” Riju said, going up to Wild. She grabbed Hyrule’s arm and pulled him over. “Know him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyrule!” Wild said, surprised. “How’d you get here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fell in a portal and it led to Gerudo Town and then I got in trouble but not really and now Riju and I are riding the sand seals!” Hyrule answered excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wild smiled. “Well, I’m glad you’re having a good time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna come with us?” Hyrule asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a fucking babey.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>